Lessons for a Bookworm
by Brittneyd.k
Summary: This is a request from Jokermask18. In this one Queen Lillian is sick and is in need of medicine from France, which Shrek and Fiona agrees to do so with Donkey staying behind with the queen. On the way there Fiona loses the note her mother gave her and need to find the medicine! In France, they meet Beast and Belle who help. Will they get the medicine? Enjoy :)


Shrek and Fiona have to go to France for her mother to meet up with some friends that might have a cure for her that isn't in Far Far Away Land, Shrek is more reluctant since Donkey has to stay behind with the kids but with Queen Lillian watching him. Fiona assures him it will be okay and it has been a long time since they have gone out just the two of us. On the way a storm hits the ship taking them a little off course for two hours, in the middle of it Fiona is knocked off the floor and loses the paper with the medicine they need for her mother. Shrek calms her down and assures her that the doctor will know what to give them. When they get there they make it to a castle that looks abandoned. Fiona isn't sure but it will be getting dark soon, she walks up and knocks on the door.

"Why are we knocking on a door? It's abandoned how many castles do you know are in a forest away from its people unless it is abandoned," points out Shrek.

"Shrek please, we need to be polite if there is people, if there isn't then we'll explore it. We can't be rude," says Fiona.

Shrek sighs crossing his arms the two wait a few minutes before going inside. Clocksworth sees them and hurries up through the shadows to warn the master while Lumiere is with Belle in the living room watching her read a book. The two enter the living room and Belle backs up seeing the two.

"Who are you?" says Belle.

"Oh! Sorry, we didn't know anyone was in here we are just trying to find somewhere warm to stay for the night before going on our way tomorrow evening. I'm Princess Fiona and this is my husband Shrek," says Fiona.

"Uh hi," says Shrek.

"Hello, I'm Belle..I better go tell Beast that you are here….before-" starts Belle.

"I'm sorry, 'Beast', whose Beast?" asks Shrek.

"He's the master of this castle he's my friend," says Belle, with a smile.

"If he's your friend why do you have to go 'warn' him about us over telling him?" asks Fiona.

Belle starts going over to the grand staircase.

"Well..he can be nice but he has well..a temper," says Belle.

"Oh we are going to be great friends." says Fiona.

Shrek looks at her with a "what is that supposed to mean?" face. When the Beast comes barreling down and gets into a fight with Beast. Belle tries to yell at Beast to stop but it falls on deaf ears.

"HEY! *this gets them to stop* At least take it outside before you tear up this castle!" says Fiona.

The boys grumble and head outside.

"Thanks, I am so sorry he usually isn't like this," says Belle.

"That's okay, neither is Shrek, now you see why I said *there is a bang as Beast hits the door* great friends," says Fiona.

"Yeah, so what brings you guys to this small town?" asks Belle.

"Well, my mothers sick and we need to go to the doctor to get some medicine but I have no idea what medicine I need, our boat hit some rough waves and the paper my mom gave me slipped out of my hands," says Fiona.

"Well, there is a grand library you are welcome to any of the books, Beast said the library is mine so I'll loan you whatever you need. I also can escort you...but if we get into any trouble I don't know how much help I will be," says Belle.

"Oh thank you, as gratitude I can teach you martial arts and I will be sure to send you something when I get back home," says Fiona.

"Martial arts? That's a fighting art right?" asks Belle.

"In a way, my mother taught me actually," says Fiona.

"That would be great, thank you," says Belle.

The boys come in exhausted and Belle spends the next ten minutes convincing Beast to let them stay and use the library.

"Fine whatever! Just don't sit in my chair and the books stay here! As for the escort...sigh...be careful," says Beast.

He gently rubs Belle's face with one of his claws, she smiles holding his paw. He learned a long time ago that her stubborn nature can't be swayed. Belle leaves Beast down in his chair that he only lets her sit in and shows the two around even giving them a room to stay in. Shrek doesn't want to read any books so reluctantly goes downstairs while Belle helps Fiona with the books and they take breaks in between to teach Belle some martial arts which she picks up quickly. After a few hours of searching the girls find the medicine that they need and head down to find the boys laughing getting together talking about their fight.

"Well this is a nice sight to see," says Belle, with a smile.

"Yeah it really is, the boys are getting along," says Fiona.

"Uh..that's just for your two sakes," says Shrek.

Beast nods in agreement smiling, Belle and Fiona give each other a knowing look. They just enjoy their evening the next day, Belle gives Fiona her big hooded red cloak while giving Shrek gets one of Beasts coats that had to be specially made for him like all his clothes. The three of them head off in the evening and Belle's lessons comes in handy when the villagers get scared and attack the trio trying to protect Belle from "the monsters". When the villagers are defeated Belle talks to them and lets them know that where they are from ogres are normal to have walking around, well now it is. They all head to the pub where Fiona hangs out with the boys and Belle tries to help the drunk Bebbettes but somehow ends up in a burping contest with the drunk trio. Belle is glad everyone is too drunk to remember this contest, she'd be lying if she wasn't embarrassed by this. Though she wants to have some fun and the inn is a good place to stay for the night, her house doesn't have enough room for the three of them and her Papa. Which the two understand that and wasn't insulted at all. At the end of the burping contest Belle wins big time which she smiled shyly over. There was cheers throughout the room, she just waves. The trio gets a room in the inn and the next day Belle leads her friends to the nearest doctors.

"Thanks for leading us here, and the fun night," says Fiona.

"Thanks," says Shrek.

"It's no problem, I'll wait for you here and then we can head back when you are done," says Belle.

The two head in and talk to the doctor, the doctor finds the last bottle of medicine since what the queen has is going has Shrek protect it in his pants pocket as they head out the door.

"Did they have it?" asks Belle.

"Yes, this is the last bottle thank you again," says Fiona.

"It isn't a problem, we better get you back home," says Belle.

The two nod and they get back to the castle where Beast has their carriage set up for them when they return so they aren't out too late. The four of them get some hugs except for Shrek and Beast they just nod at each other in an awkward way. Fiona and Shrek get back on the ship and guard the medicine with their life. When Fiona gets home she gives the medicine to the medic. The medic gets to work it takes a whole three weeks for the medicine to finally work but the queen does get better to the relief of Shrek and Fiona. As for what Fiona sends back to France, she sends Belle a book on martial arts and as for Beast a handmade case for the mirror. They both love their gifts very much, Belle gets started on reading about what she was taught.

The End


End file.
